Strawberry Fields Forever
by DarkBlack-Rose0404
Summary: "I can already picture it, a little girl who looks just like you, but she's an earth bender with an attitude to her. Yeah…I would love to see that someday." She chuckles, and bites her lip. Maybe Bolin, just maybe….


Hello! So this is my first attempt at Bosami -well, sorta. It's been the secondary couple in my Makorra fics- so please tell me how I did! Thanks you!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

_**Strawberry Fields Forever**_

.

.

.

To the public eye it was unnoticeable, completely and utterly nonexistent.

But, to Bolin, it was bluntly obvious.

It was the little things about the 19 year old heiress –the little things that he loved- that gave her away.

It was slight slump in her usually perfect posture, it was how her sentences were slower, mind somewhere else. It was how her laugh dimmed just second sooner than it should, and how she cringed when Jinora asked her how she was doing without her father.

Bolin frowned upon the fact that his friend was off, and he thought it was his job to help her with whatever her problem was.

So, when the 17 year old had asked Asami to come with him for a nice day out, Asami wasn't all that surprised. Bolin was good at reading her, and she knew how much he hated seeing his friends down.

So Asami agreed to go.

.

When he told her that they would be traveling further into the Earth Kingdom, Asami had given him a look.

"I really hope we're not walking Bo," Asami raised an eyebrow.

Bolin just chuckled, "No. But it's about an hour long boat ride."

Asami had sighed, but did not protest when he grabbed her hand, dragging her off to the docks.

.

The boat was small, and comfortable. Bolin seemed to know the boats captain, talking and laughing with him behind Asami.

She was leaned up against the railing, watching as the city left their view. She toke in a deep breath, and it came out shaky and chocked. Asami for a single moment fears she's going to cry, but she quickly swallows it. Running her hand through her black waves once, messing them up from their styling. As the breeze hit her face she closed her eyes, for once not caring if her hair got messed up.

She lets out a sound of surprise and opens her eyes, as she feels arms snake their way around her waist from behind. She turns her head slightly, and gets a glimps of his grin.

"Scare ya?" Bolin asks, his laugh vibrating through her body.

Asami rolls he eyes, "There is such a thing as personal space you know."

Bolin rests his chin on top her head, having gotten taller than her in the past year. "No, I don't know."

Asami chuckles lightheartedly at this, and shakes her head at him.

"Only you Bo…only you…" Asami sighs.

He doesn't let go of her.

.

An hour later they have arrived at their destination, Bolin stepping down off the boat and holding out a hand for her.

"What a gentleman," Asami rolls her eyes, but takes his hand anyway.

"Well of course, how could I not be to a beauty such as yourself?" Bolin asks, seemingly baffled.

Asami blushes despite herself.

.

Asami almost trips, but Bolin holds her steady as they walk.

"Almost there," Bolin reassures her.

Asami scowls, "This better be worth it Bolin. I've been walking blind for the past 5 minutes."

She can feel his smile, "Trust me, it's worth it."

Asami sighs, and continues walking through the forest. After going off the docks Bolin had started walking through the woods, claiming he knew where he was going. Asami had followed, shoving back her doubt. At one point he had stopped, telling her to close her eyes. She was skeptical, but he was insistent.

But now she was sure they had exited forest, the breeze was to prominent, and she felt long grass brushing her legs. Suddenly Bolin stops, and she comes to halt with him.

"Okay…" Bolin removes the hand that was on her arm to guide her, his voice hushed. "Open your eyes."

Asami slowly opens her eyes, squinting at the brightness of the sun. When she can make out he surroundings she gasps, putting he hand over her chest.

"Bolin…" She whispers.

She had been right, she was in a field, and it was a little hill of sorts. The grass was a stunning green, the sky above light blue, clouds dotting it. A little past the field and down the slope, she could see a different field. Dark greens mixing with the brown of soil, red dots everywhere. It seemed to go on for miles, the colors vibrant and overwhelming.

"What…" Asami starts to laugh, a giddy feeling taking over. "What is this place?"

Bolin smirks, turning away to look at it all. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Asami can only nod, mouth still hanging open.

"Me and Mako found this when we were all still traveling, when you and Korra were shopping we kinda uh…got lost." Asami gives him a playful glare, and his face heats up. "We stumbled across this, we walked through the fields for a while before heading back to find you guys."

Asami peers as the red dots littering the field below, "Are those…?"

"Strawberry's? Yep, their wild, we checked. No one lives anywhere around here, and there was no one asking money for them. We did find an old abandoned house though, _way_ down the field." Bolin points outwards, "Mako thinks this was a farm at one point, but whoever lived here must have left when the Fire Nation started invading."

Asami looks at him, watching as the wind blows his hair. His green eyes focused on the land before them.

Asami grabs hold of his hand, and starts running down the hill leading to the earth's riches.

"What are you doing?!" Bolin asks, struggling to catch up.

"We didn't come here to look at it all day did we?!" Asami tells him, a smile sprouting on her face.

.

They spent the rest of the afternoon picking strawberries, running though the fields like children. Asami felt carefree, not having a worry in the world. She let her hair whip through the wind, and laughed and giggled as Bolin picked her up from behind and spun her around.

She had become curious about the abandoned house, so Bolin had agreed to take her there. He had been right when he said it was a long walk, 2 or 3 miles down –the strawberries at their feet the whole way- they finally arrived.

Asami's smile had dropped at the sight, seeing how it wasn't exactly the happiest thing in the world. She dropped the Bolin's hand, and walked forward, Bolin walking behind her steadily.

It had been 2 floors, but now the back left of the house had all tumbled down, exposing both floors. The house was overgrown with vines and plants, the house a blackening color. When she walked onto the front porch the wood creaked dangerously, but she paid no mind. When she had started to move the front door was when Bolin had grabbed hold of her arm gently.

"I don't think that a good idea, this house is over century old." Bolin had concern in his eyes, and his hold on her arm was slowly becoming tighter.

She takes his hand off her arm, intertwining their fingers. "It's okay Bolin, besides, you can't tell me you don't want to know what's inside."

He frowns, but when she walks in he follows, hand still in hers.

Inside it's not any better, and Asami is instantly confused when she see's pictures hanging on the wall. She walks over, towing Bolin with her. She drops his hand to pick up the picture off the wall, her brows knitted in confusion. She hears Bolin walk away from her, heading toward the living room area.

"Why would they leave behind their family photo's?" Asami asks, shaking her head.

She gently wipes the dust off the painting, careful not to ruin it. It had 4 people on it, a woman, a man, a girl and boy. The woman was stunning, dark brown hair that was in gorges waves and tan skin, blue eyes and an engagement necklace around her neck. The man that stood next to her holding her hand was bulky. Pale skin, black hair and amber eyes, his smile radiant.

The kids were young, the boy 10 at the oldest, and the girl maybe 5 or 6. They boy had tan skin, amber eyes like –what Asami assumed was- his father, black hair falling in his face. The girl was pale skinned, brown hair like –again what Asami assumed was- her mothers, falling off her shoulders in waves, the top half pinned back behind her. Her eyes were a crystal blue, piecing and full of life.

They we're sweet, and they seemed extremely happy. But Asami frowned again when she realized they had been in the time of war, the man clearly being Fire Nation and the women clearly being full blood Water Tribe. If they had been in the war with the Fire Nation then, how had they ended up together and in the Earth Kingdom. Mixing nations back then was unheard of, and basically nonexistent.

"Bolin! They were a mixed family, the woman was Water Tribe and the man was Fire Nation. They had 2 kids too, both young! I don't get it though, how did they end up together and in the Earth Kingdom for that matter with a war going on?!" Asami shouts, not knowing for sure where Bolin is.

When she doesn't get a response back she tried again, "Bolin!"

Nothing.

She raises and eyebrow, putting the frame back with careful hands and walking off into the living room.

"Bolin are you-?" She stops.

Bolin was crouched in the middle of the room, his eyes trained on the 2 skeletons that lay on the floor. Asami feels her breath hitch, and she walks closer. She stops behind Bolin, eyes still trained on the skeletons on the floor. She looked around, and realized just how a bad a condition the living room was in.

Things had been broken, thrown around and kicked, charred wood. When she looks at the floor she sees giant red stains, hardly visible from years of rain and wind. When she looks back at the skeletons she notices the ripped ribbon around one of their necks, and blue stone hanging onto it by a thread. Her heart stops as she recalls the picture, and the necklace around the women's neck.

They didn't move to avoid the war, they had been killed by it.

"It guess someone didn't like having a mixed family around," Bolin mumbles.

Asami shakes her head, "I don't think it was like that Bo. I think the Fire Nation found them, and got pissed because the man married a Water Tribe woman."

"It's possible….but if they were attacked and killed…what happened to their kids?" Bolin asks, turning around to face her.

Asami winces, not having thought about it. "I don't know….I personally don't want to find out."

Bolin frowns, and stands. He grabs hold of her hand and drags her out of the living room, walking back out into the hall.

"Bolin what-?" Asami asks.

"You check the kitchen, I'm heading upstairs." Bolin instructs, moving toward the rotting steps.

"Bolin, what do you hope to find? 2 little skeletons lying on a red stain?" Asami asks, voice cracking.

He looks at her, "I have to know Asami."

Asami's eyes widen, and she realizes now why he's so insistent about finding out what happened to them. She sighs, and nods. Walking off into the old kitchen.

.

They didn't find the kids bodies that day, and Bolin firmly believes they got away, and made it somehow. Asami doesn't argue with him on the matter, and lets him believe that.

When they get home the suns going down, and Mako and Korra are in hysterics because they never said where they were going. She was briefly hugged by Korra as Mako scolded Bolin, Bolin rolling his eyes at him.

A few days later she receives a box, from Bolin in fact. She brings it inside, opening it slowly. She gasps at its contents, and she picks it up slowly.

She doesn't know when, or how, but Bolin had managed to snag that photo she found. It was clean, the frame polished and smoothed out. The painting had been detailed, the coloring now bit more clear. She looks back in the box, and grabs the note that sits inside.

_Is it just me, or does that look like Mako and Korra 20 years from now? Well, at least we know they won't end up the same way._

_Don't know what possessed me to give this too you, but something told me you would like it, no matter how devastating their fate was. _

_Maybe one day you'll have a picture like this, with your little mixed family. I can already picture it, a little girl who looks just like you, but she's an earth bender with an attitude to her. Yeah…I would love to see that someday._

_-Bolin_

Asami wipes the tears that pool in her eyes, and laughs. She runs her fingers over the canvas, smiling at the similarity it did share to Mako and Korra. Asami's smile grows wider as she looks back at his note, re-reading his description of her future daughter.

_I can already picture it, a little girl who looks just like you, but she's an earth bender with an attitude to her. Yeah…I would love to see that someday._

She chuckles, and bites her lip.

Maybe Bolin,

Just maybe….

_**.**_

_._

_._

_**End**_

Sooo, how did you like it? Please review, and favoring would be nice too. :D


End file.
